<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Worth Every Ounce by Gaynin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761368">You're Worth Every Ounce</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaynin/pseuds/Gaynin'>Gaynin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Insecurity, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Meet-Cute, Non-Explicit Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:54:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaynin/pseuds/Gaynin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dammit." She breathed "I was hoping you wouldn't be as good a kisser as you looked."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bob Belcher/Linda Belcher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bob meets Linda and learns putting in the effort can be worth the results.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bob never considered himself the kind of guy who could pick up women at a bar. Most of his dates had been women Warren set him up with, and a couple of men who would approach him first.</p>
<p>So when a baffling woman got her ring caught in his mustache at a bar he wasn't sure what his next move should be.</p>
<p>She paid him a few compliments, mostly mustache based. He attempted to return the flattery in kind.</p>
<p>Then... he walked away.</p>
<p>Bob placed himself at a barstool, yards away from where she sat with her friend. Despite it being an awkward twist for her she kept turning and making eye contact with him. Her face read as conflicted but hopeful. He would just nod at her, take sips of his beer and try to look casual.</p>
<p>He felt like kicking himself every time she turned back around.</p>
<p>Once his beer was finished he put the bottle down on the table with a meaningful clunk, asking himself what would Warren tell him in this situation?</p>
<p>Probably something like "Hey if it doesn't work, you'll never have to see her again."</p>
<p>His feet brought him to her table before he could over think.</p>
<p>"Uh, hi." He said.</p>
<p>She turned to him quickly and said "Oh hiiii, how are you?" like they had met before. Which they sort of had. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear in a way that was girlish and shy.</p>
<p>"I'm doing.. well, uh. Can I buy you a drink?"</p>
<p>"Ye-Yeah yeah! Absolutely!" And she got up from her chair quickly, swinging her purse over her shoulder haphazardly.</p>
<p>Her friend gasped with a clearly amused smile on her face, clutching her imaginary pearls against her chest.</p>
<p>She shushed her friend sharply with a whispered "You shush!".</p>
<p>Bob didn't get it, and he didn't ask.</p>
<p>They sat at the bar with a beer and a drink called Sex on the Beach. Linda, her name, humming away at how tasty it was.</p>
<p>They chatted pretty easily thanks to her natural charm and his effort to engage to the things she said. It was a complaint he had gotten on past dates that he'd been trying to overcome. Linda made it easy, always gave him encouraging responses, justifying his work.</p>
<p>Throughout the night the alcohol and the conversation made Linda's body language a little looser, something he already thought was pretty expressive. They talked until the bartender gave the last call. Her friend had left. He walked her out, asked if she'd like a ride home.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't feel good about you walking around at night."</p>
<p>She accepted with a touched little scoff sound. </p>
<p>Linda climbed into the car even as she said "I may be buzzed but I could still give em the ol' one two, so don't try anything mister." She sounded like she knew he wouldn't. He laughed.</p>
<p>At her apartment he was ready to ask for her number and pray she'd answer when he called the obligatory 3 days later. But before he got the chance she was unbuckling her seatbelt and planting a kiss on his lips.</p>
<p>He moved his hands to her waist when he realized she wasn't going to pull away. She kissed like she talked. With character, a tad sloppy, very sweet and happy. He liked it.</p>
<p>Usually Bob kept his lips tight and thin, worried he'd be impolite if he gave too much, but she didn't give him the chance to be timid. His lips were making out with her like it was the most normal thing in the world to do.</p>
<p>When she pulled away she was panting lightly. </p>
<p>"Dammit." She breathed "I was hoping you wouldn't be as good a kisser as you looked." She sounded a little desperate, and almost disappointed.</p>
<p>Her breath made interest tug in his gut.</p>
<p>"Oh, uh... sorry." He didn't know how else to respond.</p>
<p>"No, no that's not your- it's good, it's nice, I like it."</p>
<p>Bob nodded, he really wanted to kiss her again so he leaned in. She melted against him and he let himself touch her slack mouth with his lips in ways he felt inspired to. Long drags, soft peppered pecks, no tongue, a little tongue. Every movement made her melt more and more.</p>
<p>She pulled away, "Ah! Okay okay! I get it!" she put her hands on his chest to create space "You're a great kisser. Listen, I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but if you keep going like that, I'll have to drag you upstairs and make your mustache my own personal throne!"</p>
<p>Bob laughed genuinely, happily even. His cock fattened up quickly at the sound of that. He leaned in for more.</p>
<p>"Eee! Stop it!" She squealed "You're making this harder for me!"</p>
<p>Bob backed off, confused but still smiling. Just supporting her back with his hands at that point. </p>
<p>"You're giving me mixed signals, Linda." He chuckled "But okay, I'll stop."</p>
<p>Linda pouted, like that wasn't the response she wanted either. Her brows furrowed, eyes sad.</p>
<p>He pushed her hair behind her ear.</p>
<p>"What's wrong? I'm fine with whatever you want to do." He tried to reassure.</p>
<p>Linda groaned "Ohh Bob, you're so nice. I like you a lot."</p>
<p>"I like you too, Linda." Bob replied easily.</p>
<p>Linda bit her lip and squinted her eyes like she was considering something. Studying his face.</p>
<p>"Okay look, I gotta say goodnight. But I'm really gonna take a chance and hope that you call me. Alright?"</p>
<p>Bob nodded, he knew that feeling. He'd never met anyone with the guts to say it out loud. He rubbed her back, a gesture he didn't think about but expressed the admiration he was feeling for her.</p>
<p>"Alright. I'd like that." He snuck a quick kiss, just a peck to her lips that popped pleasingly. He smiled when he said "Sorry" because he didn't mean it.</p>
<p>Linda smiled too and kissed him on the cheek, right under his eye. Pulling back and saying "Thank you" like he really did her a favor.</p>
<p>She got out of the car in a rush saying "Goodnight!"</p>
<p>Bob watched her go but then rolled down his window in a hurry "How am I supposed to call you if I don't have your number?" He laughed.</p>
<p>"Oh! Okay yeah yeah!" She scurried back to meet him at his door. She rummaged around her purse for a pen and paper and wrote down a number quickly.</p>
<p>Bob allowed himself to believe the number was real. He pulled her by the hand out of his car window and kissed her once more when she leaned down.</p>
<p>"Sorry." he said again, chuckling.</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah you and your sorries." She smiled "Sorry ain't gonna make my legs carry me up the stairs when my knees are jelly." She wobbled a few paces toward the door, with her arms out for balance to demonstrate her point.</p>
<p>Bob just looked directly at the shape of her thighs under the fabric of her pants.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bob learns Linda put in effort of her own.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night Bob asked Linda to marry him they had some of the best sex of their life.</p><p>Which was awesome because the month leading up to the proposal turned into a consistent pattern of Bob pulling away when it was obvious Linda wanted things to get steamier. </p><p>As soon as he realized he wanted to marry Linda, and moreover wanted Linda to actually say to yes to being his wife, sex had became a terrifying thing. Not to be approached. Out of the question.</p><p>They were already sleeping together, very successfully he could add. Linda had nothing but praise and satisfied nights of deep sleep to testify to that. Yet somehow, Bob had convinced himself that if he didn't perform well, even one time, Linda would leave him.</p><p>Or worse, if he had sex with Linda, he would slip up and confess his want to marry her. </p><p>Either that or she would immediately recognize the head over heels buffoon Bob had become over her, and she'd laugh him out of the room.</p><p>Of course he realized, after she said yes, that there was never any danger of that happening. Linda somehow managed to love him. Chose to accept him as he was, and wanted to be his wife. If the tears and the hollering "Yes!" at the top of her lungs over and over was any indication.</p><p>He still asked if she was sure a few times, just to be safe. She'd only answer by smothering his mouth with her kisses.</p><p>That night was electric.</p><p>It was like Bob was finally able to let go of his doubts that he wasn't good enough for Linda. Let go of the idea that she could never really want to be with him. Doubts he had carried around, even before things became serious between the two of them. He always thought Linda was out of his league, that it could never work. But he was finally able to let go of all that. Linda had said yes.</p><p>He pumped every bit of wanting he had for her into it, and their shared pleasure was life affirming.</p><p>When they laid together afterwards, catching their breaths, Linda admired her new ring. Bob only wished it was bigger and brighter, but he was over the moon to see her wearing the ring that had been burning a hole in his pocket for a week.</p><p>"Bobby," she panted, though not as roughly as she had a few minutes before "I want to.. tell you something."</p><p>He turned to her, the fear in his chest sparking, despite the waves of warmth and satisfaction he could still feel in his limbs.</p><p>"Yeah?" he asked.</p><p>"I uh- ya know how when we started dating I told I had just gotten out of a relationship?"</p><p>Bob nodded, though he was lost and wary about what was coming next.</p><p>"I ha-hadn't just broken up with a boyfriend... I broke off an engagement."</p><p>Bob's head spun a little, completely foggy about what he heard and what it meant.</p><p>"O-okay?" Bob said, pleading for any clues with the tone of his voice.</p><p>"And I... broke it off after I met you at the bar. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to think I was crazy."</p><p>Hearing Linda have any type of insecurity about the way Bob felt about her made his whirring brain stop completely.</p><p>His head moved as if to sit up, but his body was still boneless.</p><p>"Lin, I would-I would never think that."</p><p>She looked him in the eyes and asked "Really?"</p><p>"Of course not. I mean, well, I think you're crazy but in like a.. fun I want to be around her all the time kind of.. crazy. I'm crazy about your crazy. Sorry, is that still rude?"</p><p>Linda laughed "No Bobby that's perfect! I am pretty nuts but yeah, as long as you don't feel like you need to run for the hills then we're okay." She smiled at him warmly.</p><p>Bob chuckled and turned his body to face her. </p><p>"Now, I don't want you to get the wrong idea." she said, gesturing definitively with both hands "I did it for me, first and foremost." She looked down as if speaking to Bob's chest "I wasn't happy Bob, sure I had a big rock and some bragging rights but I didn't feel happy. I never felt like I could just be myself ya know? Be Linda." She looked up at his eyes "But then I saw you and your big handsome mustache and warm eyes and I realized I didn't have to settle for that. Whether or not I was gonna end up with this pretty stranger at the bar, meeting you woke me up. I deserved better. You made me feel looked at and sexy at for the first time in the longest time. I really like that feelin' Bobby." She smiled softly "Ya gotta way of makin' me feel good just by being around. You're a real charmer ya know that?"</p><p>Bob chuckled, his heart was singing. He understood exactly what she was saying. And despite it all, he realized something.</p><p>He took hold of both of Linda's hands and said "I know you did it for you and I'm glad that you did. Obviously." He said rubbing the knuckle of her ring finger. "But still, I think.. you must've thought I was worth it. Dating me at all, I mean."</p><p>Linda smiled "You better believe it Buddy, a girl really puts herself out there when she agrees to go out with a guy." She poked him gently in the chest and said "You coulda killed me if you wanted to, and I woulda walked right into it! Just cuz you're so friggin' cute, imagine."</p><p>Bob chuckled.</p><p>"But yeah Bobby," she sighed, practically melting with relief "You're worth every ounce of risk. Every bit of love I got." She snuggled closer to him.</p><p>Bod held her, breathed in her hair, pressed his nose to her head and relaxed.</p><p>"And I'll tell ya right now," Linda whispered in her trademark Sexy Voice "you keep up what you did to me tonight, we'll have too many kids to count."</p><p>Bob chuckled and gave Linda a squeeze.</p><p>"I wouldn't mind a small batch of our own.. Mrs. Belcher."</p><p>He could feel her smiling as she curled in closer.</p><p>".. Maybe a little girl?" Linda asked hopeful.</p><p>Bob sighed happily "As many girls as you want Lin."</p><p>"Might as well throw in a boy then too. Since you're offerin'."</p><p>Bob kissed the crown of his fiance's head, rubbing the back of her arm as they drifted to sleep, and dreamed of tiny hands and feet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dipping my toes in writing for Bob's Burgers<br/>Thanks for reading! Comments are welcome!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>